This invention concerns a glove particularly adapted for use by a hunter using a device for producing sound that attracts the prey.
Animal calling devices are intended to produce noises that secure the attention of particular animal species. In order to be effective, the noise must be accurate in critical tonal characteristics. Many such calling devices produce the desired sound when blown into, and most are hand-held. Duck calling devices in particular are designed to be held in the palm of the hand while the hunter blows into the device to produce the proper sound.
In most duck-hunting situations, the weather is cold, and the hunter must wear thermally protective gloves. The present invention is based in part upon the observation that a duck calling device, if operated upon the gloved surface of the palm of the hand, produces a muffled sound lacking sufficient authenticity to be effective.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a glove for thermal protection of a human hand, said glove permitting effective use of an animal calling device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a glove as in the foregoing object particularly useful with a calling device intended to be held against the palm of the hand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a glove of the aforesaid nature which easily permits controlled exposure of the palm of the hand to a duck calling device.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a glove of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.